1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet binding apparatus for binding sheets such as bank notes by the tape.
2. Prior Art
In a sheet binding apparatus various kinds of sheets must be handled and the conditions under which the sheets are wound vary with the differences in the size and thickness of the sheets. Therefore, the conventional sheet binding apparatus must be provided with compensating devices for adjusting to various conditions. Consequently, the conventional sheet binding apparatus is complicated in construction. In order to eliminate such disadvantages, the sheet binding apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent application No. 86501/1977 has been proposed. This apparatus has no compensating device is therefore simple in construction but can nevertheless accommodate sheets of various sizes and thicknesses. However, in the apparatus, there are problems in that adhesion and cutting of the tape cannot be carried out sufficiently and control of various operations cannot be accomplished without fail.